


Twisted Shadows

by afallenangel



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, shield - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Memories Lost, Reader Has Powers, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, amneisia, i can't tag, powers, remembering, seceret about reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are just an ordinary girl. Or so you thought. One day is all it takes for a world to crumble. Dreams may not just be dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A swiftly tilting planet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks for checking this out. Comment with any suggestions, I will listen!

_Pain. There was so much pain. And a bright light, burning into every corner. You are tied down to a table. A woman stands in the corner with a tablet. You see the glass on the wall, opaque to you, start to quiver. Pain shoots through you and you scream. The glass shatters._

 

You bolt awake to the annoying buzz of your alarm clock. Shaking your head clear of sleep, and that awful nightmare, you get up to get ready for work, not noticing the objects in your room gently shaking.

 

Another day, another boring day at work. After you leave your apartment, you walk down the street towards your office building. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a black can pull around the corner. Ignoring it, you step inside. You walk past the receptionist, heading to your office. In the hallway, you are stopped by the senior manager, Bigalow. "Hey, how are you today?" You ask brightly, hoping to avoid the topic you were sure he was going to want to ask you about. "Y/n" he says, frowning slightly. "Walk with me to my office please" you nod "O-k-k-a-a-y". once you step inside his office, he closes the door. "Y/n. I believe you owe me an explanation as to why you broke the window in Tessa Sheperd's office." "I-i didn't. We got into an argument, it got kind of heated, and she must have bumped into it or something. I didn't do anything!" You say. "Very well. Unfortunately, as that was the third time you have gotten into an altercation with a co-worker and damaged property This Week, I am afraid I will have to fire you" he sighs. "What? No?" You burst out. The printer whirs to life, a glass on his desk shatters, and a picture falls over. "Seeing as you keep breaking things and wreaking havoc-" he adds, nodding in a slightly scared manor at the glass, "-you are to leave immediately." The door swings open behind you. He jumps back, terrified. "What are you doing??" "I don't know." You reply. "If you go now, I won't report what you can do to the people who deal with people like you" he squeaks out. You nod numbly, not quite processing what's happening, and walk out the door.

Ever since strange things started happening more and more, there had been a major push for people to report anything weird. There was even a help line they showed on the news. Suddenly, when you were down the hall a few feet, you realized something. Weird things kept happening around you, and the manager thought you were doing it! You stopped short, and that was when the lights blew out. You heard the muffled gasps of surprise people, and the door you had just exited, creak open. You spun around, and saw your manager standing there, in shock. A wind blew through, and peoples papers went flying out of their cubicles. That's when the manager picked up his cellphone, and started to dial. That was also when you took off running down the hall, down the stairwell, past the receptionist, and out the building. You ran around the corner, down the street, and burst through the door of your apartment gasping. What the hell was going on?? Your manager knew your name, and probably where you lived, so you needed to get out fast. You locked the front door, and ran down the fire escape. You reached the bottom, turned, and without really knowing what you were doing, threw your hand out, blasting it away so you would have longer to escape. Just as you darted down the alley, you heard cars screeching to a stop around the building. Something was definitely not right. You bolted through alleys and down streets before finally crashing through the door of a coffee shop. You sat down at the booth hidden from the doors and windows while being right next to an emergency exit, and ordered a cup of tea.


	2. Heavenly beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, it's mostly a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS FOR NEW STORY IDEAS, MAINLY SUPERNATURAL AND ANYTHING MARVEL. ALSO REQUESTS ON CONTINUATIONS OF OTHER STORIES.

You sit for a few minutes, acting like you belonged at the shop, and pulled out your cellphone, to pretend to be playing on it. Suddenly a thought strikes. Your cellphone. They would be tracking it. You stand up, and walk towards the exit, and along the way you drop it in a ladies purse, and hope she doesn't go the same way you are. When you reach the exit, the dishes of the tables are shaking nervously. When you look out the window next to the door, you see the same black vans pulling up. The dishes simultaneously explode, as you dart towards the emergency exit. People are thrown into a panic, and more so when you pull the fire alarm, to get people out of their seats, and effectively blocking the path of anyone following you. As you run out the exit, one car is guarding it. Everyone in it rushes out and raises their guns. You put your hands up in surrender, but push a blast of energy, blowing them and the car away. You turn the corner, only to be stopped by two more cars. Turning frantically, more cars pull up when you try to run. Looking around, you see that there really is, nowhere to run. You push your energy out, trying to knock the people back, but somehow, they are shielded. A couple step forwards "miss y/l/n, please come with us, for your own safety" you swing your fist out, trying to punch them, but in your memory, you had never won a fight, and to your surprise, with a light hit, they fly back twenty feet, through the brick wall of a building. Well, now you knew for sure, you were definitely not normal. Spurned on by this, you fight harder, stopping bullets, and kicking people through walls. As you fight, memories start to surface. You, in a place where planets hung low in the sky, a blonde haired man with a hammer, a green eyed person you had been best friends with. More and more memories surfaced, until you unraveled who you were. An alien from the planet Asgard. You stop suddenly when the clouds darken overhead, and lightning flashes. The reason you covered your true memories and identity. You hadn't been on midgard long, just since Loki, your best friend and companion, had tried to conquer it. You being the amazing person you were, fought alongside him. When the battle ended, you ran, disguising your true identity from his brother, Thor, who had been hunting you. Unfortunately, this realization took all the time needed, for a dart to hit your shoulder, and the world to fade away.

* * *

 


	3. The powers that be

_"I don't know what she is. Her DNA is more than genetically altered, it is closer to an Asgardians than a human's." "Do you think she could be-" "Maybe. I will call Thor now to see if he knows her"_

 

The voices slowly fade into earshot as you regain consciousness. Keeping your eyes closed, you listen carefully. You had to get out of here before they called the God of thunder down and you were dragged back to Asgard and thrown in jail, or worse, kept here and tortured, just as you had been before. You tune back into the people talking. "Let's see if she is awake yet." You hear someone walking, then a click. Electricity shoots through you by your wrists and ankles. You accidentally let out a gasp, and your eyes fly open. You try to stand up, or move your head, and find that you can't move. "Where am I?" You demand. "What have you done to me?" Looking around you see you are cuffed to a metal chair at a table bolted to the floor, in a small, dark gray, room. You can feel a slight humming beneath your feet, and realize you're on an airplane. You feel a bit more energized and see you can move again. Pulling your arms up, you can feel the metal groaning at the stress. "Let me go." You look at the man standing in the corner of the room and realize who it is. "You. You're supposed to be dead" you snarl. You try to use your abilities to loosen the bolts on the cuffs. To your surprise, it actually works. Soon, you are free, but you don't break out yet. The man you had spoken to was none other than Agent coulson, who you had watched Loki stab through the chest. That was when you snapped. The camera in the room shattered, as did your cuffs, and you ripped the table off the ground, and smashed it into the doorway, shattering it, all in the second it takes for him to pull his gun out and aim it at you. You raise your eyebrow, and the gun shatters too. You kick the door, and it blows down. He looks astonished. "That door can easily trap even Thor in here. How.....?" You smile, at him, and bolt out the door. Looking for an exit, you get easily lost. You burst through a hallway, and through a lab. To find the bay door crowded with soldiers. "Who are y-" one starts to ask. You hold your hands out, and a pulse opens the bay door, and sweeps them out. Just then, the alarm starts blaring. Out the open door, you see dark storm clouds roll across the sky. You heart drops in your chest. "No" you whisper. As several heavily armed people burst in through the door, you are distracted by someone landing in the plane. The ruler of Asgard himself. You put your hands out and try to blast him away with energy. Much like the people outside the cafe, he's shielded. You take a step back as he walks forward. "No" you whisper again. Behind you, everyone is silently watching. "Y/n" Thor says. "You must return to Asgard with me and face trial for your crimes against both us and Midgard." "Never" you reply, stepping back. "Must we do this, as these midgardians say, the hard way?" "Now please, no one else need be killed. Just let me bring you back home" "you mean be dragged back in chains, to spend the rest of my life in a cell, or worse? in your dreams!" You hiss, and ready yourself to fight. Suddenly, your argument is cut off when Thor yells "No! Don't give her THA-" and you feel a prick in your neck as you try to turn around. Everything blurs, pain shoots through you, and you groan, falling to your knees. You can feel all the energy inside you, destabilizing, and bubbling over. A pulse erupts from you, and the plane wobbles. Random objects fly around and others shatter in place. People are flying around too, and you take a shaker step towards the still open bay door. If you can just get out of here- the plane takes a steep descent down, and you sprint towards the exit. And then, if your day couldn't get any worse, a flying hammer hits you in the head, and everything goes dark.


	4. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS ARE BEING ADDED!

* * *

 

_ 3rd person _

 

Thor looked down at the unconscious girl lying on the floor, who had torn apart worlds, and now looked so helpless. It was one of your many gifts, subtly pushing someone to do what you wanted. "I must take her to Asgard, where she will be severely punished for her crimes" he said to coulson, who was also standing there, along with the 2 dozen plus soldiers pointing guns at the still out cold y/n. "I can't argue with you on that" Coulson replies. "May I suggest as a punishment she remain stuck on earth, forced into helping us as an asset?" He adds "we could use someone with her power helping us." "I do not know how she would react to that. It may put your entire planet in danger. But I will suggest it when I take her to my father." Thor replies. The plane lands, and more soldiers, as well as the avengers and agent Maria hill walk on. "Do you need any help?" One of the new arrivals, the avenger Natasha Romanoff , says. "No. I only need the cuffs that your comrade was fixing." Thor replies. "Here. I've got them. They should be working now" Fitz says, running out of the lab. Thor takes them, and grabbing your arms, snaps them on. Just then, you stir, starting to wake up.

 

_ 2nd person  _

 

You groan, and sitting up slowly, realize that, one, there are a bunch of people surrounding you, and two, your hands are cuffed together. You glance down and see a goldish metal wrapping around your wrists and holding them together. You try to use your power to knock everyone aside, but it's like there is nothing there. Groaning, you lean your head back. A guy in an _iron suit?_ Helps Thor pull you up and standing. "You've pissed off a lot of powerful people, miss y/l/n" he says. "We will return home now, and y/n will never harm Midgard again" Thor says to everyone. He half drags you out of the flying boat. In the field, with soldiers still pointing their weapons at you, he pushes you forward so you fall on your knees, and calls for the bifrost. Because you are on the ground, you try to stand up, but the beam of energy hits, and you topple again, only to fall on the ground in Asgard. Looking up from the dusty, gray ground, you see Heimdal, your brother. 


End file.
